They Don't Know About Us
by Izahina98
Summary: Mereka memiliki sebuah rahasia. Namun menjadi public figure membuat mereka harus menyimpan rapat rahasia tersebut. Sebenarnya rahasia apa yang mereka coba sembunyikan? Lantas apa yang akan mereka lakukan seterusnya? "Ck. Aku benci skandal itu!"-Baekhyun./ CHANBAEK. Fluffy. Oneshoot. Songfic. Special for Chanbaek day


Fanfiction special for ChanBaek Day

 **.**

 **.**

 **They Don't Know About Us**

 **.**

 **Original Story by**  
 **Izahina98**

 **.**

 **"Mereka tidak tahu tentang kita. Tentang rahasia diantara kau dan aku."**

 **.**

 **Warning : Boys Love, yaoi, typo, cerita gak jelas, tema mainstream**  
 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Background song : One Direction – They don't know about us**

 **..**

Suara riuh sorak sorai terdengar menggema. Mereka melompat – lompat mengikuti alunan lagu, tangan mereka terangkat keatas sambil memegang banner besar bertuliskan sebuah nama, sedang sebagian lagi menggerakkan tangan ke kanan dan kekiri dengan lightstick berwarna cerah di tangan mereka. Sinarnya membentuk lautan di tengah kegelapan—sangat cantik.

Di panggung megah itu, mereka berlari kesana – kemari sambil memegang mic ditangan masing – masing. Melambaikan tangan sedang bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman. Keringat dan rasa lelah tak menghentikan mereka demi memberikan penampilan terbaik mereka pada para fans.

9 Orang pria tampan dengan segudang bakat yang mereka miliki. 9 Monster kami yang selalu membuat kami bangga dengan prestasinya. Bernyanyi, menari bahkan berakting. Memiliki ratusan, jutaan atau mungkin bahkan miliaran fans yang tersebar di seluruh dunia, memiliki banyak penghargaan dan telah melakukan banyak konser. Mereka adalah EXO. Dengan slogan 'We Are One' yang selalu mereka teriakan untuk memberitahukan pada EXO L—nama fans mereka, jika mereka adalah satu.

Namun dibalik itu semua, mungkin ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi diantara mereka. Sebuah Rahasia. Tentang hubungan percintaan mereka mungkin? Kita tidak pernah tau bukan? Tapi itu hak mereka untuk memilihnya.

 **People say we shouldn't be together**

 **Too young to know about forever**

 **But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about**

Malam tlah menjelang ditandai dengan bulan yang telah muncul diatas langit, berbaur bersama bintang – bintang kecil yang cantik. Awan – awan tipis bergerak pelan di terpa angin. Saat semua orang tengah terlelap, mereka masih disana. Keluar dari sebuah tempat dengan topi dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Memasuki sebuah mobil hitam lalu melesat pergi membelah jalanan kota.

Gemerlap lampu jalan dan toko menambah indah suasana. Perkotaan memang selalu menyimpan keindahannya tersendiri.

"Chan, kita akan kemana?"pria mungil itu membenahi tatanan rambut hitamnya di kaca.

Yang lebih tinggi menoleh sebentar lalu tersenyum setelahnya "Menurutmu?" Sudut alisnya terangkat bermaksud menggoda yang lebih kecil agar penasaran.

Bibirnya mengerucut lucu lalu menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak tau. Sudah katakan saja kita akan kemana?" ia berujar tak sabaran.

"Kita akan berkencan malam ini. Yeyy~!"ia berujar dengan sudut bibirnya tertarik sedang kedua alis ia naik turunkan dengan cepat.

Si mungil justru memukul lengan pria itu pelan—malu sebenarnya. "Aish kau ini—kita baru selesai mengadakan konser, memang kau tidak lelah?"

Ia menggeleng dengan wajah imut "Selama bersamamu aku tidak akan lelah. Kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan mu, Bee"Tangan besar nya bergerak untuk mengelus pipi berisi itu sebentar hingga membuat semburat merah jelas terlihat di kedua pipi si mungil.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal itu! Kau membuatku malu, Chanyeol!"Si mungil memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada, pandangannya ia alihkan pada pemandangan di luar jendela—tidak berani menatap si jangkung.

Yang lebih tinggi justru tertawa "Habisnya kau menggemaskan jika seperti itu, Baekhyuna.."

Baekhyun—pria mungil itu justru memanyunkan bibirnya dengan ekspresi marah dibuat – buat walau bibir nya terlihat berkedut menahan senyuman. Menggemas sekali.

30menit berselang, mereka kini sudah tiba di sebuah café dengan papan nama berukuran sedang bertuliskan _'Lovely Night caffé'_ yang tergantung di atas bibir pintu. Lonceng kecil itu berbunyi ketika pintunya terdorong kedalam, menandakan jika ada pelanggan yang masuk. Suasana cukup sepi saat ini, hanya terlihat beberapa pasangan muda mudi yang tengah asik mengobrol di meja dekat kasir.

Chanyeol menurunkan maskernya sedikit lalu menatap Baekhyun "Kau mau pesan apa?"

Mata sipitnya bergerak, membaca menu yang tertulis di sebuah papan dengan lampu yang menerangi. Jemari lintiknya menyentuh dagu sedang bibirnya bergerak seraya membaca tulisan – tulisan kecil itu. Seorang pelayan berpakaian putih masih setia menanti sambil mengumbar senyuman hangatnya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol lalu menunjuk salah satu paket makanan di papan tersebut "Aku ingin skinny flavored latte dan Strowbery soft cake."ujarnya dengan mata berbinar.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu beralih menatap sang pelayan "Aku pesan itu dua."Ia berujar dengan 2 jari terangkat.

Tangan si pelayan bergerak cepat—mengetik sesuatu diatas monitor di depannya lalu menyerahkan sebuah lembaran bill dan juga nomer meja. Setelah selesai membayar, mereka berjalan sebentar untuk mendudukan tubuh mereka di kursi pojok ruangan dekat jendela.

Pasangan muda mudi yang tadinya tengah asik mengobrol lantas berbalik dan sesekali memperhatikan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun, mereka berbisik pelan. Entah—tidak tau sedang membicarakan apa.

Si mungil mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu berbisik "Apa mereka sedang membicarakan kita?"

Chanyeol melepas masker yang ia kenakan lalu meletakkan nya di meja "Abaikan saja mereka, oke?"ia berujar. Si mungil mengangguk – ngangguk kecil.

Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan mereka sudah terhidang di depan mata. Ia meraih sendok kecil di samping piring untuk membelah soft cake berwarna pink dengan krim putih dan potongan strawberry itu lalu membawanya kedalam mulut. Ia memejamkan matanya sedang mulutnya tengah mengunyah pelan "Soft cake disini memang selalu enak."Ia memuji.

Chanyeol menyesap latte itu lalu mengangguk setuju "Kau benar."

Si mungil kembali memasukan potongan kecil kue kedalam mulutnya sedang tangan yang lain sibuk bergerak, menggeser layar ponselnya naik dan turun. Ia berdecih dengan dahi berkerut "Ck. Mereka itu suka sekali mempasang – pasangkan orang seenak nya."Ia mengumpat.

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat, ia meneggakkan tubuh nya untuk melirik kedalam ponsel itu "Kau baca apa memangnya?"

Baekhyun menghadapkan layar ponsel putihnya pada Chanyeol. Matanya bergulir dengan mulut yang bergerak pelan untuk membaca tulisan tersebut "Kau dengan senior? Pasti ini karena kabar dating kau dengannya dulu? Mereka masih saja berharap kau bersama dia ya."Chanyeol menggeleng – geleng "Padahalkan itu hanya bohongan."

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya keatas meja sedikit kasar lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya kebelakang—membentur kursi. Ia berdecak kesal "Iya. Dan aku benci skandal itu!" Ia meniup poninya hingga membuat rambut nya melayang keatas. "Ya ampun, kalian sangat cocok! Aku lebih suka melihatmu dengan nya dari pada dengan Chanyeol atau yang lain. Dan bla bla bla—sungguh menyebalkan."ia mencibir.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam membuat si empunya tersentak kaget. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya sedang matanya bergulir resah menatap sekeliling—takut ada yang melihat. Namun tangan besar Chanyeol berhasil menjaga tangan mungil itu tetap di genggamannya.

"Hubungan kita memang masih dianggap tabu di Negara ini. Tapi aku tidak perduli. Bahkan jika banyak orang tidak setuju dan menyuruhku untuk melepasmu, aku tidak akan melakukan itu."Tangan kanan nya terangkat untuk menangkup sebelah pipi Baekhyun "Biarkan saja. Mereka tidak tau tentang kita."ia menjeda, senyum manisnya kembali terkembang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang menawan.

"Tentang aku yang mencintaimu."

 **They don't know about the things we do**

 **They don't know about the I love you's**

 **But I bet you if they only knew**

 **They would just be jealous of us**

Setelah dari _caffe_ mereka langsung pergi untuk menonton bioskop dan bermain sebentar di _game center_. Mereka kembali setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Baekhyun masuk lebih dulu kedalam dorm dan mendapati televisi masih menyala. Seseorang menoleh dari balik sofa.

"Oh? Hyung kau sudah pulang?"itu Sehun—lengkap dengan makanan ringan di tangannya "Bagaimana kencan kalian? Menyenangkan? Oleh – oleh buatku tidak lupa kan?"Ujarnya dengan mulut terisi penuh.

"Loh kau belum tidur?"Chanyeol masuk beberapa menit setelahnya, ia meletakkan plastik putih dengan kotak berbentuk persegi di dalamnya.

"Hehehe—belum Hyung. Aku menunggu kalian sebenarnya. Menunggu makanan yang kalian bawa lebih tepatnya."Si maknae melompat turun dari sofa, mendudukan tubuhnya di lantai lalu meraih plastik itu dan mengeluarkan isinya "Wow—Pizza!"Ia memekik kegirangan.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya lalu beranjak kedapur. Membuka lemari pendingin disana lalu meraih sebotol air mineral untuk ia teguk. Dapur dalam kondisi kotor saat ini. Banyak bekas bungkus makanan dengan piring kotor yang menumpuk di wastafel. "Hei! Kenapa kalian tidak membereskan ini dulu sebelum tidur? Astaga, berantakan sekali."Baekhyun berdecak sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sehun nyengir dengan tangan penuh oleh potongan pizza "Kami terlalu lelah _Hyung_. Sudahlah, besok juga Xiumin Hyung dan Kyungsoo Hyung akan membereskannya. Tenang saja!"Ia berujar lalu melahap pizza itu dalam potongan besar.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, menyandarkan tubuh jenjangnya. TV sedang menayangkan sebuah film saat ini. Entah film apa tapi sepertinya ini film luar negeri dengan genre action, terbukti dengan adegan mobil yang melaju cepat, mengejar satu sama lain dijalanan yang ramai disertai suara – suara tembakan.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya, berniat meraih satu potong _Pizza Chessy Beef_ di meja namun Sehun dengan cepat menarik kotak persegi itu—menutupi dengan sebelah lengannya. "Eitss.. Ini bagian ku! Kalian itu kan sudah puas makan diluar jadi jangan ambil jatahku juga dong."

"Dasar maknae pelit! Itukan Chanyeol juga yang beli."Baekhyun datang dengan kaleng cola di tangannya. Ia menenggak minuman itu pelan lalu meletakkannya di meja. Chanyeol segera melesatkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun ketika pria mungil itu mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa—menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun.

Si maknae berdecih "Ya ampun aku seperti nyamuk saja—padahal sudah berkencan barusan tapi belum puas juga? Hebat sekali."Ia langsung melahap potongan terakhir pizza lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa "Ah kenyangnya~"ia menepuk - nepuk perutnya.

Baekhyun mengusak rambut Sehun gemas hingga membuat si maknae memekik kesal. "Kau merusak rambutku, Hyung!"Sehun manyun sedang jemarinya sibuk menyisir rambut hitam legam miliknya.

Mereka menghabikan waktu dengan menonton dan juga mengobrol. Ya, hanya mereka bertiga karena para member yang lain sepertinya sudah terlelap dikamar mereka. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin dorm akan sangat ramai dengan teriakan – teriakan para member atau langkah kaki para maknae yang berlarian. Biasanya sih itu terjadi saat pagi hari.

Chanyeol melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding sebelah kirinya. Pukul 3 dini hari. Ia melirik Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sudah menguap beberapa kali. Bahkan sudut mata si mungil terlihat berair dengan hidung yang sedikit memerah.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur!"Chanyeol berseru.

Sehun menoleh cepat, ia menggeleng "Tapi film nya belum selesai Hyung!"Ia berteriak tak setuju.

Pria yang lebih tinggi mendelik dengan alis bertautan, dagunya bergerak ke samping—kearah kamar, membentuk sebuah isyarat "Cepat tidur."

Matanya berotasi "Heish—iya iya baiklah."Sehun bangkit lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya dengan kaki terhentak – hentak pelan, kesal sepertinya.

Ia beralih menatap si mungil yang juga sudah berjalan kearah kamarnya "Bee, tunggu aku~!"Chanyeol berteriak sambil berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

 **They don't know about the up all night's**

 **They don't know I've waited all my life**

 **Just to find love that feels this right**

 **Baby they don't know about,**

 **They don't know about us**

Baekhyun mengusap wajah basahnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih lalu mengganti pakaian nya dengan piyama berwarna biru. Di kasur Chanyeol sudah berbaring dengan mata yang menatap intens kearahnya. Si mungil menaikan sebelah alisnya "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan senyum yang masih saja mengembang di wajahnya membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri saat melihatnya. Ia takut jika pria tinggi itu kerasukan atau semacamnya. Lihat saja? Ekspresi wajahnya itu.

Baekhyun menggantung handuk tadi di jemuran kecil di sudut kamar lalu merangkak naik ke dalam selimut.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, Chanyeol!"

"Haha maaf—salahkan saja kau dengan wajah menggemaskanmu itu, Baek."

Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol pelan lalu segera menarik selimut tebal itu untuk menutupi nya, tubuhnya ia miringkan ke kiri—membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Baek?"ia memanggil pria itu pelan lalu dijawab dengan deheman oleh si mungil.

"Saat skandal itu terjadi. Kau—kau tidak benar – benar menyukai nya kan?"Tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik takut – takut si mungil.

Baekhyun sontak menyibak selimutnya lalu menatap pria jangkung itu tajam. "Kau masih tidak percaya juga? Aku kan sudah bilang jika pihak perusahaan yang menyuruhku melakukan itu. Aku tidak menyukainya."Baekhyun merengut kesal "Lagipula kau kan sudah tahu siapa yang aku suka."Baekhyun berujar sedang tubuhnya ikut ia sandarkan di kepala ranjang.

"Orang itu aku kan?"Ucap Chanyeol percaya diri.

"Ih—kata siapa? Bukan kau tau."Ia mengoyangkan jari telunjuk ke kanan dan kekiri dengan bibir bawah mengelupas keluar.

"Sudah jangan bohong. Mana mungkin kau bisa menolak pesona seorang Park Chanyeol, iyakan?"Alisnya naik turun dengan senyum menggoda di wajahnya.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada, bibirnya masih setiap mengkerut lucu sedang kedua matanya terpejam "Memang bukan kau kok."

Chanyeol melongo sesaat namun tiba – tiba saja sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian nakal. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menyentaknya sedikit kasar hingga tubuh mereka bertubrukan kini. Tangan besar Chanyeol menyelinap menuju tengkuk si mungil. Dan hal berikutnya membuat Baekhyun mematung seketika—tubuhnya berubah tegang karena sentuhan benda kenyal di atas bibirnya.

 **Just one touch and I was a believer**

 **Every kiss, it gets a little sweeter**

 **It's getting better,**

 **Keeps getting better all the time boy**

Bahkan ketika bibir tebal itu mulai bergerak pelan untuk mengulum bibir ranum miliknya, Baekhyun masih tak bergeming. Dia terlalu shock karena mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini—walau sebenarnya mereka sudah melakukan ini berulang kali.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya—menikmati aksinya. Ia mengigit pelan bibir itu, mengusap permukaannya dengan lidahnya lalu menyedotnya gemas. Tengkuk Baekhyun ia dorong semakin dalam, membuat suara kecipak mulai terdengar disela tautan mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum puas ketika si mungil mulai mengikuti permainannya. ikut menautkan benda tak bertulang di dalam sana.

Beberapa menit hingga si tinggi melepas tautan itu pertama kali, membuat liur tipis terlihat diantara mereka terputus. Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun sambil terkekeh pelan, menatap bagaimana wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah karena ulahnya—si mungil bahkan tak menatapnya kini.

"Masih tidak mau mengaku juga hm?"ujarnya.

Baekhyun meliriknya malu – malu lalu menganggukan kepalanya cepat "Iya iya kau orangnya! Puas kau?!"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan jari telunjuk mengacung ke udara "Tidak, sebelum kau bilang jika kau mencintaiku!"

Baekhyun mendelik, menunjukkan ekspresi tidak setuju bercampur malu "Tidak mau."Ia kembali mengalihkan wajahnya.

Pria tinggi itu kembali menahan wajah Baekhyun agar tetap menatapnya "Aku akan memakanmu jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya!"ancam Chanyeol. Pria itu dengan cepat merundukkan kepalanya untuk menciumi leher Baekhyun namun tangan si mungil menahannya sebelum bibir itu benar – benar menyentuh kulit sensitive nya.

"Baiklah! Aku mencintai mu. Puas?"

Ia kembali menggeleng dengan wajah merengut di buat - buat "Katakan dengan segenap hatimu baru aku puas."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Chanyeol pasti akan tetap merengek jika kemauannya tidak dituruti. Pria mungil itu menunduk sesaat lalu kembali mendongak, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat kini. Matanya berkeliaran ke kanan dan kekiri. Dan Chanyeol masih tersenyum tanpa dosa di sana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol!"Baekhyun memekik lalu langsung menghaburkan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol—malu.

Chanyeol tertawa—merasa menang. Ia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun lalu mendorongnya pelan, membuat mereka saling bertatapan kini. Tangan besar nya bergerak untuk mengusap pipi kemerahan itu dengan lembut. "Ya ampun manisnya—aku akan bernyanyi sedikit untuk mu kalau begitu."Chanyeol mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun membuat si empunya menjerit tak terima.

Kedua tangan cantik itu ia bawa untuk masuk kedalam genggamannya, sedikit memberi tekanan untuk menarik perhatian si mungil. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, begitupula sebaliknya—mereka seolah tenggelam pada netra masing - masing. Bibir Chanyeol terangkat membentuk senyuman hingga membuat cekungan cantik di pipi kirinya, ia membuka mulutnya—mulai menyanyi..

 **They don't know how special you're  
( Mereka tak tahu betapa istimewanya dirimu )**

 **They don't know what you've done to my heart  
( Mereka tak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan pada hatiku )**

 **They can say anything they want  
( Biarkan mereka bicara sesuka hati )**

 **Cause they don't know about us  
( Karena mereka tidak tahu tentang kita )**

 **They don't know what we do best  
( Mereka tidak tahu hal terbaik yang kita lakukan )**

 **It's between me and you our little secret  
( Karena ini adalah rahasia kecil antara kau dan aku )**

 **But I wanna tell 'em  
( Tapi aku ingin mengatakan pada mereka )**

 **I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl  
( Aku ingin mengatakan pada dunia bahwa kau milikku sayang )**

Rona kemerahan kembali muncul di kedua pipinya. Dengan suara bass nya Chanyeol bisa membuat perasaan aneh memasuki relung hati si mungil, jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Perutnya seperti tergelitik oleh ribuan kupu – kupu yang menari di dalam sana—seolah ikut merasa bahagia.

"Nanti saat waktunya tiba, aku akan katakan pada semua orang dengan lantang jika kau milikku seorang."Ia mengecup kedua punggung tangan Baekhyun bergantian dengan lembut "Tapi untuk sekarang kita pakai saja dulu koleksi pakaian dan barang - barang _Couple_ yang sudah aku beli untuk mu itu, oke? Biar nanti fans yang menebak sendiri. Tenang saja, ada kok yang mendukung kita! Aku yakin itu!"Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

Baekhyun menganguk "Terimakasih." Namun bibirnya ia manyunkan setelahnya membuat Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Si mungil memainkan bibirnya "Saat kau bernyanyi, aku mendengar kata ' _girl_ ' tadi. Kau tahu kan? Aku ini kan laki – laki, Chanyeol!"Ia merengut.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Pria mungilnya ini sangat menggemaskan jika sedang ngambek seperti ini makanya dia juga suka sekali menggoda kekasih mungil nya. Tapi tidak terlalu sering juga sih, yang ada nanti dia malah marah lagi. Dan Baekhyun terlihat sekali kalau sedang marah—benarkan?.

Pria itu mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun gemas "Habisnya kau cantik sih. Aku kan jadi—Ouch! Sakit, Baek."Pria itu memekik sedang tangannya mengusap - usap lengannya yang sudah merah karena ulah Baekhyun.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi dan aku akan menendang bokong mu itu, Chan!"Ia mendelik. Chanyeol justru tertawa semakin kencang sampai memegangi perutnya.

"Aku hanya berkata jujur, sayang~"

"Tapi kan—"

"HYUUUUNNGG~~~" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lantas menoleh kearah pintu. Terdengar suara ketukan kasar di sana "Bisakah kalian menghentikan acara mesra – mesraan kalian itu? Aku ingin tidur, asal kalian tahu! Ingat ini sudah malam, Hyuuung~~"Jongin berteriak dari luar tangan nya masih sibuk menggedor - gedor pintu cokelat itu.

"Tau nih! Orang di suruh tidur. Eh—sendiri nya malah asik mesra – mesraan. Dasar Hyung ini~"Itu Sehun. Ia berdecak kesal di luar.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkikik di dalam. Mereka kembali menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya kembali masuk kedalam selimut. Saling berhadapan dengan tangan yang saling memeluk.

Baekhyun tersenyum hingga membuat sebuah garis melengkung seperti bulan sabit di matanya "Selamat tidur. Aku mencintai mu." Ujarnya malu – malu.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa pelan lalu mengusak dan mengecupi rambut kehitaman Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Baek."

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa ini?! Entahlah—Haha.  
Aku cuma mau ikut berpartisipasi aja dalam Chanbaek Day! Yeyyyy~~

Dari kemaren kepikiran bikin ff dengan iringan lagu ini. Nyoba bikin yang fluffy tapi gak tau dah berhasil apa kagak. Yaudah lah, yang pentingkan udah usaha :'v

Sekali lagi **HAPPY ANNIVERSARY for CHANBAEK^^  
** Selamat buat couple favorit kuuuu~ ah sayang kalian^^  
Tetep akur, makin nempel dan makin romantis ya. Jan suka ngambek lagi ya Bee, kasian si Ceye :'

 **Mind to Review?  
Kritik dan Saran? Silahkan…**

See you and salam Chanbaek shipper~~

 **#Chanbaekisreal  
#614everwithchanbaek **


End file.
